


By Accident

by thatredheadgirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatredheadgirl/pseuds/thatredheadgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are good at keeping secrets except when it comes to their relationship and one by one those around them find out, by accident of course the true nature of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chin Ho Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during Episode 1.07 Ho' APONO, but the way that I think the episode should have gone with some actual dialogue from the show thrown in.

Steve McGarrett is usually pretty good at keeping secrets. He was trained after all to endure endless amounts of torture so that he wouldn’t crack under the pressure. So you would think that keeping his relationship with Danny a secret would be easier for Steve than Danny, especially since Danny likes to talk and Steve is the more silent until he has to talk type of guy. But of course when it comes to Danny, Steve has a hard time keeping his feelings about the blonde detective to himself sometimes even forgetting altogether that they had decided to keep it under wraps, because in Steve’s own words it’s kind of hot sneaky around. But Steve loves Danny and has more time progresses in their relationship the less control Steve has over his mouth and hands and as they say accidents happen.  


Chin is the first member of the team to find out that there is a more personal aspect to the partnership between Steve and Danny. And in Steve’s defense he wasn’t completely aware that Chin was there, so when push comes to shove Steve could always plead distraction due to the environment he was in when the accidental slip of the tongue happened.  


It was early in the morning and Steve was on his way back into the house when he heard his phone ringing on the lanai. Without checking the caller ID Steve picked up his phone. “McGarrett.” He answered smiling at Danny who walked out of the house with two cups of coffee extending one to him. Taking a sip Steve listened as the Governor explained their new case. Upon hearing the word SEAL Steve stopped knowing that this case was going to be a tough one. Steve would be the only one who would know what could possibly be going through this guy’s head and he knew that he was the only one who could get onto the boat without being caught. Of course meeting with Laura Hill, the governor's new public safety liaison, she restates what Steve had already thought. So Steve begins hatching his plan.  


“Okay, uh, let's say I am you, and you are the bad guy here. I would know that all the ways onto the ship are visible somehow, so how would you outsmart yourself and get yourself onto that ship, without yourself seeing... yourself?” Danny asked trying to figure out what Steve’s plan was. Steve looked at him slightly confused.  


“Okay was that an actual attempt at a question or were you just throwing words together and hoping they made sense?” Steve asked smirking slightly at the faux outrage flashing across Danny’s face. “Relax Danno, I’ll be fine.” Steve reassured lightly reaching out and squeezing Danny’s bicep. “Remember I understand where this guy is coming from so I’m the best option to get on the boat. Plus you’re my best investigator so I know that only you can solve this case in the time allotted.” Danny smiled at Steve’s complete trust him before he was distracted by Steve slowly, or at least in his mind he was going slowly, pulling his shirt off.  


“Are you trying to kill me Steven? I swear you’ll find any reason to take your shirt off.” Danny mock complained gladly soaking up the hard muscle of his partner.  


“I aim to please Danno, I aim to please. Now look I’ll have my phone on but don’t call me, I’ll call you.” Danny nodded both of them looking around them before kissing quickly.  


“Good luck Aqua man, I need you back in one piece.” Steve nodded giving Danny a blinding smile before taking off and diving into the water leaving Danny with Chin and Kono to go over the information given to them by HPD and dividing their tasks up.  


Walking into the house Danny is surprised at the mess of blood and evidence of a struggle. Graham was a decorated SEAL who had the strength to easily over take his wife who weight a buck oh five, a fact he shared with Chin. Looking around the house the clues were making more of a jumbled mess than actual sense and finding the journal in Russian made Danny even more confused.  


When Steve found Graham he decided to call Danny to let him know that he was okay and that he had found Graham.  
As Danny was leafing through the journal he felt his phone ring in his pocket. “Hey you uh with Graham yet?” Danny asked making his way over to Chin and putting his phone on speaker.  


“Yeah I got him. I’ve got eyes on him. He’s got seven hostages and babe he’s pretty erratic.” Danny smiled at the sweet way that Steve said babe before he realized that they weren’t alone. Looking up at Chin Danny actually managed to blush at Chin’s knowing smile. It wasn’t hard for him to guess that there was something more than a working relationship being shared between his two bosses. Chin only chuckled quietly at Danny before going up to check the medicine cabinet as Steve had suggested.  


“You miss me don’t you?” Danny asked checking to make sure that they were alone and holding the phone closer to his ear. He didn’t want anyone else to overhear and make the same connection that Steve had.  


“Yeah babe I wish you were here.” Danny grinned broadly happy to hear that Steve actually did miss him; sure he knew that the goof loved him but it was always nice to hear. His grin quickly vanished when Chin came back down the stairs holding Graham’s PTSD meds in his hands both of which were completely full.  


“What’s gonna happen if Graham stops taking his medication?” Danny asked his mind already on the worst possible scenario. Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  


“It won’t be good Danno, but I don’t want to wait around and see what’s going to happen. Keep working and I’ll check in if I can okay?”  


“Yeah alright we’ll do that, and Steve?” Danny asked taking the phone off speaker and turning away from Chin. “Please be careful.”  


“I will babe, don’t worry.” Steve replied smiling at the concern in Danny’s voice. Steve knew that Danny cared about him, but it was nice to be told every once in awhile. Ending the call Danny turned back towards Chin who couldn’t help but smirk at the hesitant blush that had spread across Danny’s pale skin.  


“It’s okay brah, my lips are sealed.” Chin replied chuckling at the look spread across Danny’s face. “Really Danny, it’s okay. I bet Steve didn’t even know I was here.” Danny nodded smiling happy to see that Chin wasn’t going to tell Kono what he had overheard.  


“Thanks Chin.”  


“Let’s solve this case so you can get your man back in one piece.” Chin joked laughing loudly at the shocked look spread across Chin’s face.  
Danny was going to give Steve an earful on watching what he says. It’s all Steve’s fault really that Chin now knows that Danny and Steve were together. Plus knowing the Danny and Steve, it was only a matter of time before there was another slip of the tongue or accidental action that would out them to their team, it was only a matter of time.


	2. Kono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Taylor's in town, chaos ensues and Steve and Danny slip up once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Po'Ipu and how I think the episode should have gone.

The next slip-up doesn’t happen until Steve’s friend Nick Taylor comes into town. Of course, it’s just Danny’s luck that they just so happen to be working with the guy. It’s not like Danny’s jealous of the relationship that Steve and Nick share, he has no reason to be because he’s the one that’s living at Steve’s house and he’s the one that Steve’s with all the time. No Danny just doesn’t trust Nick Taylor, there is something seriously wrong with the guy that goes much deeper than Steve’s adorable emotionally stunted Navy SEAL self. A fact which Danny has no problem sharing with Steve.  


Danny’s been able to keep himself in check so far and he is quite proud of himself. It’s hard watching Nick and Steve cavort around laughing and joking sharing a walk down memory lane without Danny completely snapping and going off on Nick. Seriously every time that he’s even remotely close to the ‘security guard’ his detective senses start going off alerting him that he’s missing something about the man that Steve obviously cares about. But Danny just bites his tongue and lets everyone think that he’s jealous of Nick because it’s much easier than trying to explain why he’s really trying to get Nick away from Steve. Danny’s just trying to protect his partner, that’s all.  
Walking up the house Steve can just tell by the way that Danny is walking in front of him that Danny’s not happy about something. “Alright Danny, what’s wrong?” Steve asks before he’s even shut the front door behind him.  


“Nothing’s wrong Steven.” Danny replied his voice completely calm and his face expressing no emotions. Steve stares for a minute searching every inch of his lover’s face hoping to find some clue as to how he’s really feeling but he finds none. Now Steve’s worried because a calm Danny, when he should be angry, is never a Danny he wants to be around.  


“Come on Danny, something is bothering you, outside of the case. So just tell me what’s bothering you.” Steve almost begs wanting to get the inevitable ranting would be over because Steve needs to focus solely on the mission and he can’t have his partner upset with him.  


“You already know what’s bothering me and you’re just choosing not the listen. Something just doesn’t feel right about this case and as much as you don’t want to hear it, there is something wrong about your friend ‘bull dog’.” Danny replied angrily using finger quotes around bull dog. Steve fights the urge to roll his eyes as Danny stands in front of him with one hand on his hip. “Roll your eyes McGarrett that’s real mature.” Danny retorts his anger boiling at Steve’s inability to see all the facts.  


“Danny Nick is a good guy, he was a great SEAL, and I’m happy he’s assisting us. Are you jealous of Nick or something? Because that’s kind of the way you’re acting right now.” Danny’s jaw fell open in shock at Steve accusing him of being jealous.  


“Is there a reason to be jealous of Nick Taylor, McGarrett?” Steve almost winced at the way Danny said his last name, almost as if it left a sour taste in his mouth.  


“No Danny you do not need to be jealous of Nick. Nothing has never nor will ever happen with Nick. So please just accept the fact that he’s going to be working with us and maybe try not and kill him with your glares.” Steve asks hoping that the conversation was over and that Danny wouldn’t be mad at him.  


“I am not jealous of Nick Taylor, nor will I ever be jealous of Nick Taylor. There is just something wrong with this case and I have a feeling that Nick’s involved, that’s all.” Danny replied his hands gesturing wildly.  


“We’re not getting anywhere with this argument Danny, so let’s just drop it okay?” Danny fell silent for a moment before throwing his hands up in the air and walking towards the stairs while Steve made his way outside deciding a swim was in order to clear his head.  


The next morning when Kono comes into the office she smiles softly to herself when she sees Nick and Steve in his office while Danny’s glaring from across the hallway, she thinks the whole situation is adorable. It’s cute seeing Danny get so flustered and almost territorial whenever Nick and Steve are together or even standing next to each other. She’s merely counting down the minutes until Danny’s jealously forces him to finally make a move on the boss man so that they can finally have a resolution to the sexual tension that’s always hanging around her bosses. She really just wants the best for the both of them and why wouldn’t that be each other.  


When it finally comes time to meet the general at the airport Danny is just ready to be done. As soon as they get the general to the conference than they are free and clear and hopefully Nick Taylor will be long gone. Getting the General and his family into the car Danny can’t help but feel relief that they’re almost done with this horrible mission. Everything’s running smoothly until Kono gets a call that completely changes the game.  


“Take the next right.” Steve yells at their driver, quickly glancing back at Danny silently telling him to calmly be prepared catching the movement of the driver reaching into his jacket. Launching into action Steve wrestles with him for the gun as Danny tries to keep the General and his family calm. Moments after the gun goes off a car in the parade explodes. Pushing the driver out of the car Steve jumps out opening fire against Nick and his team.  


“Give me General Pak.” Nick yells halting his gunfire. Steve quickly glances at Danny who shakes his head the ‘I told you so’ sitting heavily on his tongue and hanging in the air between them.  


“That’s not going to happen Nick.” Steve yells firing off a few more bullets before jumping in the car and speeding off.  


“Where are we going Steven?” Danny asks glancing back to make sure that only Chin and Kono are following them.  


“The house Danny, it’s the closet and safest place I can think of. Nick’s never been there so that should buy us some time to call HPD and get back up.” Danny nods understanding Steve’s way of thinking all the while worrying about Kono being in the house and seeing Danny’s stuff everywhere.  


Walking into the house Kono immediately knows that there is something off between Danny and Steve. She can just tell by the looks on their faces that they’re most likely having a silent argument about something and judging by Steve’s remorseful face she knows that it probably has to do with Nick Taylor. She wants to press the matter ask them what’s going on but they have to protect the general and his family and HPD should be there soon so now is not the time to worry about personal matters.  


“Help should be here soon.” Steve tells the General hoping to keep him and his family calm. He doesn’t need them panicking.  


“Why do you think I brought my family here?” The general asks feeling the need to talk to his protectors.  


“I don’t know, you’re a murderer. Who cares?” Danny flatly replies not looking to like this guy at all. He just wants HPD to get here and for this whole mess to be over with.  


“I’m going to testify in the UN against the military junta. I’m going to admit to the world the crimes I have committed.” The General replies forcing Danny and Steve to whip around and stare at him.  


“You’re coming here to make a deal.” Danny replied suddenly not caring a teeny bit if the general lives or dies.  


“You should’ve told us that before. You’re putting my team in danger by not sharing that vital information with us.” Steve bellows his whole body tense with anger both at the general and Nick. Had Steve knew the truth they could have avoided this mess.  


“Steve.” Danny warns glancing out the window and seeing a bunch of guys coming towards the house with guns. Steve rushes to the window and swears quietly under his breath. 

“I told you I hated that guy.” Steve shakes his head and immediately switches into SEAL mode.  


Danny goes off with Chin knowing that Steve wants to be the one that deals with Taylor. It’s the only way that he’ll get the closure that he needs, because really how do you come back from having a friend open fire on you and try to kill you? You really can’t that’s for sure. Of course it’s probably best that Danny and Chin are the ones that get sent upstairs. If Kono had been the one sent off with Danny she would have definitely seen all of Danny’s things spread across the master bedroom and probably even seen Grace’s stuff in Mary’s old room. She would then probably ask questions or at least begin forming her questions to be asked at a later time when they weren’t trying to keep people from killing them and the general’s family. So Chin and Danny take shelter in the closet and wait out.  


“You saw this coming didn’t you?” Chin whispered while Danny kept an eye out for any bad guy in black.  


“I knew there was something off about him yeah, but I didn’t think it would be something like this, ya know? Plus you know Steve he wouldn’t listen to me at all and look at where we’re at now? We’re holed up in the house, outnumbered, and being shot at.” Chin nodded knowing Steve well enough to know that he didn’t want to believe that his friend could be bad.  


“Let me guess when this is over you’re going to go all ‘I told you so’ on him?” Chin joked as Steve and Kono were firing at Nick and his man. Joking was the only way to keep alert for the two because they were so removed from the action. Finally Danny spots a guy coming into the room and opens the door for Chin to fire the shot gun at him.  


“Definitely the fall that killed him.” Danny joked before running out of the closet and down the stairs looking for Steve and Kono. Seeing the movement down by the beach Danny, holding his weapon out in front of him, makes his way outside with Chin and Kono not far behind. As they get closer Danny can make out Steve fighting with Nick Taylor. Part of him wants to hang back and let Steve do his on his own but when he sees the metal of the gun Danny springs into action sprinting towards the beach just as the gun goes off.  


“Steve!” Danny exclaimed his gun falling to his side as he runs up to Steve. “Are you okay?” Danny asks checking every inch of Steve’s skin for any wounds.  


“Danno, I’m fine.” Steve replied holding Danny’s face between his hands. “I’m fine.” He replied resting his forehead against Danny’s. Danny sighed in relief pulling Steve closer to him and kissing him.  


“I wondered when that was going to happen.” Kono smiled looking over at Chin, who didn’t look surprised.  


“It’s been happening for a while Cuz.” Chin replied smiling broadly at Kono’s surprised face.  


“Wait what?” Kono asked looking between her bosses and Chin.  


“Yeah I found out about it by accident awhile back.” Chin replied shrugging as if it was no big deal that their bosses were making out with a dead body floating nearby.  


“Damn.” Kono replied watching Danny and Steve break apart when they heard the approaching sirens. “So it’s a secret?” Kono asked as Danny and Steve slipped back into their normal ‘partner routine.’  


“Yeah, so you didn’t see anything okay?” Kono nodded schooling her face to not show her wide grin of happiness. Danny and Steve looked between each other and Kono.  


“We really need to be more careful.” Danny whined knowing by the look in Kono’s eyes that she had seen them earlier.  


“Eh Danny it was an accident brought on by extreme distress.” Steve replied bumping him lightly with his hip. “Plus think about it this way at least the team knows, so that’s one less person we eventually have to tell. And yes before you yell at me, we’ll be more careful.” Danny nodded and smiled at Steve both knowing that they would probably slip up again in front of someone else who doesn’t know.


	3. Grace and Matt

In Steve’s defense the next slip up wasn’t really his fault. He was merely comforting his partner during his time of emotional distress and Steve is not the type to let his boyfriend suffer in silence just because they’re relationship is privileged information. Steve will only accept the blame for the slip up with Matt; Danny’s the one that dropped the ball with Grace, so really Danny can’t be that upset with Steve.  


When Danny first told Steve that his brother was coming into town Steve didn’t think that his visit would be this crazy. Sure the fact that they literally got a case minutes after Danny had arrived at his brother’s hotel was crazy, especially the nature of the case, but really that was just the tip of the crazy iceberg. Steve couldn’t even imagine all the crazy things that were going to happen as they pulled up to the Hilton that Matt was staying at.  


“Ya know I appreciate the escort through the Hilton but I’m really just here to pick up Grace. You don’t have to stay.” Danny stated as they made their way through the pool area looking for Matt.  


“It’s not a problem babe, plus I want to meet your brother. I promise I’ll be on my best behavior.” Steve smiled cheekily at him batting his eyes in his best attempt at Grace’s pouty face.   


“Do not use my daughter’s pout against me McGarrett. Fine, you can stay but please let’s keep our hands to ourselves, until at least later when we’re alone okay?” Danny replied his mind flashing back to their close call with Grace the other night. Steve nodded smiling happily and motioning for Danny to lead the way.  


Matt sat with Grace and Rachel laughing and reminiscing when he saw Danny and Steve approach. He could tell just from the way they were walking together that there was something deeper than a working partnership going on between his big brother and his partner. He had also had the privilege of hanging out with Grace all day, who could not stop going on about how cool it was to get to stay with Uncle Steve since her Danno was living at Steve’s house on the beach. Matt wanted to get to know his brother’s partner so of course, he offered for Steve to join them for dinner.  


“Hey Rachel, Gracie.” Danny greeted walking up to the table smiling wearily at his ex. He hadn’t really been in a social setting with her since he and Steve had begun their relationship almost six months ago. Glancing back at Steve’s they shared the same look.   


“Hello Daniel.” Rachel replied smiling politely at Danny and Steve.   


“Steven, brother Matthew. Matthew, Steven.” Danny introduced extending his hand between the two important people in his life. When he saw Steve smile and shake Matt’s hand he knew they were going to get along.   


“Alright well it was nice meeting you and I’ll let you guys to your dinner. Danny I’ll see you in the morning.” Steve felt extremely awkward being with not only Rachel but Danny’s little brother. He didn’t want to intrude since it seemed as if Matt was hoping that by having Rachel there would spark something between the two and the last thing that Steve wanted to was to be around to watch that train wreck happen.  


“No Steve you should stay. I ordered Danny’s favorite surf and turf.” Steve looked at Danny, who smiled softly telling Steve that he wanted him there plus the plate of surf and turf did look delicious to Steve’s empty stomach.  


“Yeah I could eat.” Steve pulled the chair out while Danny grabbed another chair both hoping to make the most of this weird turn of events.  


Danny looked up from his plate a huge smile spread across his face as Matt told yet another embarrassing story about their childhood when his eye caught the guy he saw exiting Matt’s earlier that day. Something was off about this guy; Danny was getting the same feeling about him that he did with Nick Taylor and look at how well that turned out.  


Steve laughed glancing over at Danny who was staring off towards the bar. Glancing in the same direction Steve watched one of the guys turn around when he caught Steve’s glance. Now Steve’s SEAL senses were tingling and at the same time turned towards Danny.  


“Hey babe.” Danny whispered turning his head away to the side. Steve leaned in his ear close to Danny’s mouth. “See the guys at the bar with the goofy Hawaiian shirts and dress shoes?” Danny asked glancing at Steve. Steve looked up again and nodded spying the guys getting up. “I saw the tall one leaving my brother’s room this morning.”  


“What do you want to do?” Steve asked his eyes following the guys as they got up. “You want to follow them?” Danny thought about it for a moment before nodding. “We’ll be right back.” Steve turned towards Matt who nodded motioning that he would cover with Rachel, a knowing look in his eyes. Steve took a second look at Matt and shook his head believing that he imagined the look in Matt’s eyes.  


“Who do you think these guys are?” Danny asked as they made their way through the kitchen following the creepy guys from the bar.  


“No idea Danny, why don’t we ask them?” Steve asked spotting the men in the lobby.  


“Hey you.” Danny called grabbing the attention of the two men. “Who are you and why are you watching my brother?” Danny asked watching like a hawk as the men pulled out their badges.  


“I’m Federal Agent Edward Kiptin and this is Adam Markowitz and I can’t tell you why we’re here.” He replied making Steve clench his fists while Danny sighed in anger.   


“We have this thing on the island called, what’s it called?” Danny asked turning towards Steve looking for the right words.  


“Full means and immunity.” Steve replied smirking at the agents and their looks of disinterest. “You know what I’ll just call the governor to sort this whole mess out.” The Federal agents just smirked and laughed thinking this was all a joke.   


“You think he’s kidding?” Danny asked angrily trying not to punch Kiptin. “He did this with me.” Danny replied as Steve asked to speak to the governor. “I wouldn’t keep smirking, he’s not kidding. You’ll see.” Steve held the phone out to Kiptin who took it not believing that he would actually be speaking to the governor. Both Steve and Danny watched with amused smirks as the color drained from Kiptin’s face.  


“Answer the man.” Steve demanded standing up to his full height and crossing his arms, his most intimidating face in place. No one would mess with Danny and get away with it.  


“Your brother’s the subject of an investigation by the FBI.”  


“Investigation for what?” Danny cried crossing his arms across his chest and taking a step towards Kiptin.  


“For defrauding his investors out of millions of dollars.”   


“Says who?” Danny cried making Steve almost reach out to comfort him, he could see the vein in Danny’s neck start throbbing and it worried Steve that he might lose it and hit the agents.  


“The SEC and the forensic accountants going through his books right now.” Danny turned disbelief written across his face. “Look Danny, you know that you can’t tell your brother anything about this investigation and I hope that if your brother’s travel plans change that you’ll let me know. Otherwise I’d have to charge you with obstruction.” Kiptin offered his card which Danny took from his hand.  


“I’m sure you will.” Kiptin smiled and turned leaving Steve and Danny alone in the lobby. Steve waited until they were out of earshot before turning to Danny. Danny opened his mouth but held up his hand not sure of what he wanted to say. “He didn’t do this. I know my kid brother he wouldn’t do this.”  


“I’m sure there’s an explanation for this Danny. I’m sure that Matt was set up.” Steve reasoned reaching out and grabbing Danny by the shoulders. “Danny relax.”   


“You don’t understand, I know my kid brother. He wouldn’t do something like this. After Rachel and I split up I got a motel room down the street, a 2 star dump, just so I could be close to Grace. Every day my kid brother showed up with a six pack of beer and all the time in the world. Never once did I catch him checking his watch and he would fall asleep sitting up in a chair and then wake up and go to work. My kid brother wouldn’t be something so stupid.” Steve nodded knowing the inner turmoil Danny was feeling.  


“You have to talk to him, okay? You need to relax before you talk to him, okay?.” Danny looked up at Steve nodding his head and giving in to his urges and molding his body to Steve’s wrapping his arms tightly around Steve’s neck. Steve sighed holding Danny just as tight against him knowing that Danny just needed him to comfort him and not say anything else. Steve should’ve known that a corner of the lobby was not a smart place to comfort his boyfriend because out of the corner of his eye he saw Matt walking back into the hotel, most likely having just walked Rachel and Grace out. Shaking his head Steve didn’t care about this accidental slip because right now Danny didn’t even know Matt was nearby. Finally minutes later Danny pulled away from Steve, feeling much calmer than before, but worried about what this meant for their case. “Don’t worry about the case, you need to focus on your family Danno.” Danny smiled and nodded thankful that Steve was being so supportive about this.  


“Let’s go home, I’m tired and just want to sleep.” Steve nodded fishing the keys to the Camaro out of his pocket and following Danny out of the hotel, silently praying that tomorrow went well for Danny.  


The next morning Danny made his way towards his brother’s room hoping to make it through this conversation. Opening the door Danny took a deep breath and sent up a silent prayer for patience and a level head for this conversation.  


“Knock. Knock.” Danny called poking his head into the living room of Matt’s room.   


“In here.” Matt called from the bedroom putting a file into his briefcase. “Hey Danny.”  


“What are you doing? I thought you weren’t working on this vacation?” Danny asked watching Matt pull his jacket on.  


“Yeah I know but the office called and they need me to meet with a client. He has money he wants to invest and who am I to say no to money?” Danny nodded his stomach twisting in knots.   


“What time is your meeting, I was hoping we could grab breakfast and talk.” Danny asked taking a look around the room seeing the files spread across the coffee table. Spying the card for the charter company Danny pulled his phone out to snap a picture.   


“10, so I need to leave now. Can we meet for a late lunch instead?” Matt asked making his way towards the door.  


“Yeah, good luck with your client.” Danny called as Matt rushed from the room. It took only a matter of seconds before Danny called Steve and they were following Matt in Steve’s truck. “This makes me sick.” Danny comments watching Matt turn left in front of them.  


“I know Danny, but you want to know what he’s doing so this is the only way to do so. Plus this could help Matt.” Danny sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as Matt’s car came to a stop and Danny grabbed the listening cone.  


“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Danny whined again lifting the cone up and listening as Matt made his way towards the door.  


“What’s going on?” Steve asked unable to really see what was going on or hear. Danny let the cone drop a little bit in disbelief at what he just heard. “What is it Danny?” Steve asked not liking the look on Danny’s face.  


“He said it was a business meeting but who pats you down before a business meeting?” Danny asked dropping the cone when he couldn’t hear anymore. Steve shrugs his shoulders really having no idea on how to handle this situation while Danny calls the charter company checking to see if Matt had any plans. “I have to talk to him.” Steve nods turning the car on when Matt exits the meeting, wishing that he could trade places with Danny.  


Once Steve drops Danny off at home to get his car Steve becomes immersed in the case that he completely forgets about the drama of FBI indictments and Matt. He comes crashing back to earth when Danny calls him and tells him that he’s on his way home to pack close and head back to New York with Matt. He’s halfway to the hotel when he hears Danny say he wants to see him before he leaves since he has no idea how long he’ll be gone.   


Reaching Matt’s room Steve rushes in and sees Danny standing in the room alone. Without even looking at Danny’s face Steve knows that Matt skipped out on him, deciding that running was the better option. It kills Steve to see Danny so upset and broken and for a moment he wants to hurt Matt for putting Danny through this pain.  


“Danny.” Steve starts making his way towards him.  


“He left, Steve. He just fucking left.” Before Steve can reply the door bursts open and both are reaching for their weapons aiming at Kiptin and his men.  


“Where’s Matt Danny?” Kiptin asks once guns have been lowered and they’ve searched the room.  


“I don’t know where he is.” Danny replies watching Kiptin pull out a laptop and play the video from Matt’s meeting.  


“They were supposed to do the drop tonight but Matt didn’t show. So where is he detective?” Kiptin asks again hoping that Danny will crack under his pressure and give up his brother. Steve sensing that this isn’t going to end well if Kiptin keeps pushing Danny, jumps in.  


“Tell them Danny.” Steve urges nudging Danny with his shoulder. “You need to tell them.” He urges using his eyes to plea with Danny to play along. Danny shakes his head having no idea what Steve is going on about. “Tell them about the boat Danny.” Danny remains silent forcing Steve to continue with his lie alone. “He’s at Kawuela Bay, said something about getting a boat.” Steve replied his face showing no signs of lying. Kiptin looks at the pair for a few more moments before rushing out of the room.  


“Thanks for that babe.” Danny replies kissing Steve softly before rushing out of the room as well and going to find his brother. Steve sighs hoping that Danny can get to Matt before the FBI.  


Pulling up to the airfield Danny’s heart sinks when he sees Matt getting ready to board the plane. “Matthew Williams!” Danny calls getting out of the car and rushing towards the fence. “Matthew Williams!” Danny calls again pulling his weapon aiming at Matt’s chest.   


“Are you going to shoot me Danny?” Matt asks turning around and seeing Danny’s gun pointed at him.  


“What’s the matter with you taking money from drug dealers?!” Danny yells gripping his gun even tighter.  


“I had no choice Danny.” Matt replies, seeming to feel at least a little remorse for his actions.  


“I gave you a choice Mattie! I told you I would go with you.”  


“We’re not kids anymore Danny you can’t fix everything for me anymore.” Matt replies gripping his suitcase even tighter.   


“You need to turn yourself in.”  


“I wouldn’t survive prison Danny you know that.”  


“So that’s it?! You’re just going to run? What about mom and dad? What about our sisters? What about Gracie? What about me?” Danny cried his heart breaking at the look of indifference on Matt’s face.  


“You have two options Danny, shot me or say goodbye.” Matt finally replies waiting for a few moments before turning and getting on the plane.  


“Mattie!” Danny cries his eyes welling up with tears as Matt boards the plane. Once the door shuts Danny doubles over unable to keep his emotions in check anymore. Struggling to breathe Danny gets in his car going to the only person who’ll understand.  


Sitting in the living room Steve perks up when he hears the Camaro pull into the driveway. Getting up he makes his way outside and sees Danny getting out of the car. Danny looks up and sees Steve leaning in the doorway and makes his way over to him finally succumbing to the tears and falling into Steve’s arms. Steve catches him immediately pulling him tightly against his body letting Danny cry on his shoulder.  


They stay like this for awhile until Danny has pulled himself together and pulled away from Steve. “He left didn’t he?” Steve asked rubbing his thumb against Danny’s cheek. Danny nods unable to form the words needed to confirm Steve’s worst fear.  


“How am I going to tell Grace?” Danny asks moments later his heart clenching all over again.  


“We’ll figure something out and we’ve got until tomorrow to figure it out. You should get some sleep.” Steve suggests leading Danny into the house and up the stairs. He has no idea how they’re going to get through tomorrow and what they’re going to tell Grace, but they have no choice but to lie to the sweet girl to save her from the crushing heartbreak that Danny’s feeling right now.  


The next day Danny’s just as upset as he was the night before when Rachel drops Grace off. Rachel can tell that something’s wrong so Steve takes Grace into the house while Danny explains the situation to Rachel. Rachel, of course, is shocked that Matt just left but agrees that concealing the truth from Grace is the best option. So leaving Danny to the fabrication of Matt’s whereabouts Rachel leaves giving Danny one last hug and sad smile.  


Danny walked into the living room and smiled at Steve who was listening to Grace explain her day at school. “Hey monkey.” Danny called smiling at his daughter and opening his arms for a hug.   


“Where’s Uncle Matt?” Grace asked looking around hoping to spot her favorite Uncle.  


“Well Monkey you see Uncle Matt is…” Danny trailed off looking at Steve for help. 

“Uncle Matt got a phone call for some urgent business in New York and had to leave without saying goodbye. He’s super bummed that he couldn’t be here and wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry he had to leave and that he loves you.” Steve supplies crouching down to Grace’s level schooling his face to remain apologetic and truthful. The last thing he needed was for Grace to find out he was lying.  


“He’s coming back soon though right?” Grace asks looking hopefully up at Danny.  


“He’s super busy with work right now but he’ll try to come back as soon as he’s not swamped at work.” Grace nods sadly her eyes falling to the floor for a moment. She was really sad that her Uncle Matt had to leave without saying goodbye but she understood that work was important to her Uncle Matt.  


“It’s okay to be a little sad Gracie, I’m a little sad too.” Danny soothes crouching down and resting his hands on her shoulders. Grace nodded moving into her father’s arms and hugging him tightly.   


Later that night Grace sat in her bed unable to sleep. She was still upset about Uncle Matt leaving and she just wanted to cuddle with her Danno and Uncle Steve. She waited a few moments before giving up and throwing the covers off her bed going on a search to find Danno. Her first stop took her to Uncle Steve’s room, hoping that maybe Uncle Steve was awake but she found his bed empty and made. So she went over to her Danno’s room hoping to find him in his bed but yet again came up empty. Turning towards the stairs she wondered if maybe they were sitting out on the lanai drinking and talking like they sometimes did or maybe they were in the living room watching a movie or TV. Quietly making her way down the stairs Grace stopped halfway down when she saw Danno and Uncle Steve in the living room. Steve sat on the coffee table in front of Danno, who had his head in his hands. She could see Steve’s lips moving, probably trying to sooth her Danno, when Danny lifted his head and moved towards Steve gently kissing him.   


Grace sat there shocked for a moment before squealing in delight, completely forgetting that the two men didn’t know she was on the stairs. Danny and Steve pulled apart quickly turning towards the stairs. “Grace! What are you doing up?” Danny asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  


“I couldn’t sleep and I came looking for you to see if I could sleep with you tonight.” Grace replied sheepishly making her way down the stairs. “Are you and Uncle Steve together like mommy and Stan?” Grace asked stopping in front of Danny. The two men shared a look before Steve crouched down grabbing one of Grace’s hands.  


“Yes Grace, Danny and I are together. Is that okay?” Steve asked hoping that Grace was okay with their relationship, while also cursing their horrible timing.  


“Do you love each other?” Grace asked searching both Steve and Danny’s faces for any sign.  


“Yes we love each other.” Danny replied stepping up and placing his hand on Steve’s shoulder squeezing softly. “Are you okay with this?” Danny asked wondering how they hell they had landed themselves in this situation.  


“Yeah I’m okay, Uncle Steve’s perfect for you Danno.” Grace replied feeling better when both men smiled broadly at her. “Can I still sleep with you guys tonight?” Grace asked her thoughts yet again drifting back to her Uncle Matt and her Danno’s sadness.  


“Yeah Monkey you can sleep with us, come on I need some cuddle time with my two favorite people.” Grace smiled wrapping her arms around Danny’s neck when he picked up her following Steve up the stairs.   


Tomorrow they were going to have a serious discussion on their inability to keep their hands to themselves. Seriously at the rate their going it’s only a matter of time before the whole island knows about their relationship.  



	4. Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the episode when Danny is exposed to Saran gas. Rachel comes back from Maui after hearing about Danny to take care of him to find Steve is already there taking care of him.  
> Meanwhile Danny begins to believe that he and Steve are incapable of keeping a secret.

From the moment that Agent Jenna Kaye had arrived in Hawaii Danny knew she was going to be trouble. Danny had managed to somewhat contain Steve’s hatred and obsession with Wo Fat, so that at least Steve was able to enjoy time with Grace and Danny. But with Agent Kaye here just as obsessed with the sick son of a bitch, Danny could see he was losing Steve. It made Danny want to shake Steve to show him what his obsession is doing to not only himself, but everyone that loved him. Yes, Danny wanted to catch the bastard for putting Steve through so much pain, but Danny didn’t want to lose his partner in the process. So when Jenna came to Steve with the intel that Wo Fat was going to be in Hawaii, Danny knew that something bad was going to happen, he just didn’t know how bad things were going to get.  


Pulling up near the house where Wo Fat was supposedly hiding out Danny glanced over at Steve, who was gripping the steering wheel tightly his hard glare fixated on the innocent house. Danny sighed and reached over squeezing his hand. “Babe.” Danny whispered squeezing his hand again hoping to get Steve’s attention. “Steve.” He tried louder pulling his hand completely off the wheel. “Steven!” Danny finally shouted successfully grabbing Steve’s attention.  


“What?” Steve asked defensively already anticipating the rant he knew was about to come from his partner’s mouth. Danny shook his head dropping Steve’s hand.  


“Never mind.” Danny hissed harshly grabbing the door. He really wanted to hurt Jenna for making Steve regress so much back into the revenge hungry, danger seeking, bastard he was when he and Danny first became partners. Even though they were living together, Danny hadn’t spent any time alone with Steve outside of work for almost a month now and his patience was wearing thin. First he lost his brother and now he’s losing his partner, Danny now wondered when he was going to lose Gracie with the way his luck was going.  


Steve watched Danny get out of the car and sighed. He knew that he was being an ass and was making it hard to be around him, but Steve wouldn’t be able to fully deal with the deaths of his parents unless he was able to put a bullet in Wo Fat’s skull. So he had to make the most of every opportunity if he was going to get Wo Fat. He didn’t want to lose Danny, but he couldn’t just let the asshole go, but he vowed to himself before getting out of the car that if this went as well as planned Steve would make it all up to Danny reminding him exactly how much Steve loved him and Grace.  


Danny and Steve quickly slipped into professional mode when the SWAT team and HPD showed up for the raid. No one, except Chin and Kono, were the wiser about the tension brewing between Steve and Danny. Five-0 just wanted to catch Wo Fat and move on with their lives, without having to worry about someone tracking their every move and trying to kill them all the time.  


Going up to the house Steve and Danny shared a quick look, both trying to express so much with a simple look, vowing to each other to be careful. Danny sent up a quick prayer that everything went okay and an extra prayer for Steve, just as the SWAT guy opened the door. When the door blew Danny pressed hard against the wall behind him hoping that Steve hadn’t been hurt. It was a relief for Danny to hear Steve yelling at them to cover the perimeter and rush into the house.  


Danny went to the side of the house his eyes scanning everywhere in case Wo Fat tries to make a run for it. If presented with the opportunity Danny will have no problem putting a bullet in the man without a second thought. That man has ruined Steve’s life enough he is not going to ruin their relationship, no matter what. Danny stops dead when Steve voice says “Sang Min” over the com. He was the last man he thought would be in the house, but yet in some odd way it makes sense. Of course they weren’t going to get Wo Fat today, but Sang Min was a pretty good warm up for actually catching Wo Fat. So Danny takes off hoping to find the convict and put him back where he belongs.  


Seeing Jenna hit Sang Min with the car makes Danny almost forgive her for this whole mess, almost. “You okay?” Danny asks quickly making his way over the car his eyes also tracking Sang Min’s movements. Jenna nods and follows Danny’s eyes. “Just stay here, please.” Jenna nods for once planning on actually listening; getting shot at makes a person much more apt to listening to orders. Danny smiles briefly and takes off his gun poised in front of him to fire if need be. Relaying his position to Steve and the others Danny enters the house alert for any possible surprise attacks. Danny didn’t expect that he would find a body in the house but goes to check for a pulse anyway.  


Steve manages to make it to the house just as Sang Min is bursting through the closed garage door. Firing at the car to hopefully hit Sang Min, Steve curses loudly when he gets away. It’s only moments later that the rest of the team joins him and Steve looks around for Danny.  


Danny knows that something is wrong. He can’t breathe and his chest feels incredibly tight. He needs to find Steve. As he makes his way out of the house he only hopes that he can find Steve before he passes out.  


Steve hears coughing and turns around. Seeing Danny lean back against the wall Steve’s stomach clenches in fear and his heart stops. “Danny!” Steve rushes over to him his eyes shining with fear. “What’s wrong?” Steve asks checking Danny’s body for any signs of a bullet wound or something that could explain the fear clouding Danny’s eyes.  


“I can’t breathe.” Danny rasps ripping of his vest and yanking at his tie. “Steve.” Danny coughed again clawing at his chest to make the tight feeling go away.  


“Babe, stay with me. The ambulance will be here soon okay?” Steve tries reassuring him before going with Jenna into the house to see what happened to Danny. When Jenna stops Steve from going near the body and drops the nerve gas bomb, Steve suddenly feels like he can’t breathe. His only thought process is getting to the hospital and making sure that Danny survives whatever the hell happened to him.  


Pacing the hospital hallway Steve is almost relieved to see the rest of his team arrive. It brings Steve a little piece of mind to know that his team will find out what is attacking Danny’s body at the moment. Then he remembers that Danny was supposed to have Grace this weekend and his heart stops again. How on earth was he going to explain this to Grace?  


“Hey boss I can pick Grace up from school, if you need me to.” Kono suggests seeing the conflicting emotions fly across Steve’s face.  
“Thanks Kono, but I’ll pick her up. She’ll feel better about Danny being here if I tell her.” Kono nods and leaves Steve alone to yet again begin his pacing.  


This is all his fault, had he not been so driven in his quest to hunt down and kill Wo Fat, they wouldn’t be here right now. He should’ve known that something bad was going to happen.  


Pulling up to Grace’s school Steve has to take a deep breath, he has to somehow conceal the anger and fear coursing through his body right now. The moment his phone begins to ring Steve almost wants to throw the damn thing out the window but he answered it as he exited the car. His heart stops when he hears Sang Min’s voice on the other end of the phone and his hand grips the phone a little tighter. “Here’s my offer.” Steve snarls pulling the phone away from his ear and stabbing the end button before schooling his face and turning towards the school. “Hey Gracie.” Steve greets smiling softly at the young girl.  


“Uncle Steve!” Grace smiled broadly rushing down the stairs to him. “Where’s daddy?” Grace asked looking for any sign of her Danno.  


“Danno’s not feeling well Gracie, he’s at the hospital right now.” Steve watched her face fall and worry immediately cloud her eyes.  


“Is he going to be okay?”  


“Let me tell you something about your father Gracie, he may not sound like it but he’s one tough guy. He’s going to do whatever it takes to get better because he can’t leave you.” Grace nodded, Steve’s words soothing her worry.  


“Daddy wouldn’t leave you either Uncle Steve.” Grace replies wanting Steve to feel better since she saw the worry in his eyes.  


“Yeah Gracie, you’re right. He can’t leave us. Let’s go see Danno.” Grace nodded grabbing Steve’s extended hand and making their way to the car.  


Once back at the hospital Steve began his pacing of the hallway while Grace sat in one of the chairs and deciding to color her Danno a picture. She hoped that her picture would make Danno feel so much love that he would be better. She didn’t like the idea of Danny being in the hospital and glancing up at the way her Uncle Steve was acting he didn’t like Danny being in the hospital either.  


Seeing the doctor approach them Steve almost pounced on him. “Hey doc, how’s Danny?” Steve asked resisting the urge to run his hand through his hair. Seeing the doctor made the fear and worry burst in Steve’s stomach making him immediately picture the worse case scenarios.  


“He’s doing much better thanks to your team’s suggestion and findings. He’s resting in his room right now and seems up for some visitors.” Steve smiled and looked down at Grace.  


“What do you say Grace, you ready to go see Danny?” Grace nodded packing up her coloring supplies and following Steve into Danny’s room. “He’s sleeping so we should be quiet.” Grace nodded and followed Steve into the room. Seeing Danny lying on the bed attached to different machines made Steve sharply inhale, this is all his fault.  
Danny opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Grace and Steve. “Hey monkey.” Danny greeted extending his arm for a hug. “Hey babe.” Danny addressed Steve reaching out and grabbing his hand lightly rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand using the touch to say, ‘It’s not your fault, I’m okay.’  


“I made you a picture Danno.” Grace announced breaking the intense look between Danny and Steve.  


“You did?” Grace nodded and showed Danny the picture she had drawn of her, Danno, and Uncle Steve on the beach. “This is a masterpiece. Look at what she made me.” Danny said showing the picture to Steve who was sitting on the edge of Danny’s bed.  


“That’s a great picture Grace, thanks for including me in it.”  


“This is going in the middle of the fridge don’t you think Steve?” Danny gushed giving Steve a large smile, as if Steve was going to say no.  


“Yeah we’ll have to move some stuff around but it deserves center stage.” Grace beamed happy that they loved her picture so much. “How you feeling?” Steve asked once Grace was occupied with something else.  


“Like everything hurts and my heads about to explode.”  


“I’m sorry Danny.” Danny nodded and waved his hand dismissively.  


“Stop. You are not to blame for this happening.” Danny paused glancing over at Grace to make sure she couldn’t hear them. “But if you’re apologizing for your behavior as of late, then I have received your apology and acceptance is pending.” Steve smiled and nodded at Danny’s go-to line with apologies.  


“Do you want me to stay with you? Or can you handle Gracie for awhile while I run to HQ and check in?” Steve asked smiling at Grace who had walked over to the bed.  
“I won’t keep you from being your crazy Neanderthal self who needs to save the day. Go, I’ve got all I need right here with my daughter.” Steve nodded smiling brightly at both of them.  


“Alright Gracie, you’re in charge. Don’t let him do anything he’s not supposed to and you make sure he eats his jello.” Grace nodded giving Steve a hug. “And you.” Steve started turning towards Danny. “Be a good patient for Dr. Gracie and make sure that you rest okay? I’ll be back in a little bit and we’ll spend the night with you.” Danny nodded pulling on Steve’s hand until Steve bent down his head hovering over Danny’s.  


“Be careful, okay? Don’t do anything stupid and please if you do anything call for backup.” Steve nodded knowing that the last thing Danny needed at the moment was to be worrying about Steve. Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek Steve stood and quickly left the room before he could rethink his decision.  


Some time after Steve had left Grace with Danny, Miley Cyrus began to play throughout the room. “Did you kidnap Miley Cyrus or something?” Danny asked looking at Grace’s backpack.  


“Stan got me a cell phone.” Grace replied going over to her backpack and picking up the phone.  


“Oh he did, did he?” Danny asked more to himself than Grace and quietly seethed. He would think that the decision to buy Grace a cell phone should have been discussed with him.  


“Hi mommy. Yeah I’m fine but I’m here at the hospital with daddy.”  


“Grace, don’t…” Danny tried stopping her before the words left her mouth and sighed in defeat when she let it slip.  


“Mommy wants to talk to you.” Grace said handing the phone over to Danny who sighed heavily before putting it to his ear.  


“Hi Rachel. Yeah I’m fine, just a little mishap but I’m fine now. No you do not need to come here, I’m being well taken care of by my doctor and Steve’s stopping by after he’s done at HQ. So relax and don’t worry, enjoy your vacation with Stan.” Danny quickly hung up the phone hoping that Rachel for once in her life actually listened and didn’t fly back for him.  


Later on that evening Rachel made her way into the hospital stopping only to find out what room Danny was staying in. She didn’t think twice about getting on a plane and coming home, Danny was in the hospital and she needed to be there if not for herself but for Grace. She must be scared out of her mind with her father being sick and in the hospital. Finding Danny’s room Rachel stopped and prepared for the worst before making her way into the room. The last thing she expected to see was Danny and Grace cuddled up against Steve in the small hospital bed.  


Steve looked up when he heard the door open and silently cursed when Rachel came into the room. He could only imagine what thoughts were running through her head, especially since Rachel was battling feelings for Danny. Steve shifted sitting up a little bit accidently waking Danny up as he shifted.  


“Rachel.” Steve started trying to figure out how to explain the situation.  


“Rachel?” Danny asked lifting his head to see what Steve was looking at. “Oh hey Rachel.” Danny greeted looking a tad bit uncomfortable. “I thought I told you not to come.” He replied rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  


“Of course I was going to come back, you’re in the hospital Danny and I didn’t want you to be alone.” She replied the unasked questions of Steve’s presence in the room hanging between them.  


“I haven’t been alone for quite some time Rachel.” Danny replied knowing that there was no way that he could continue to lie about his relationship with Steve any longer.  


“What do you mean Danny?” Rachel replied shifting her gaze between Steve, Danny, and their now joined hands.  


“Danny and I have been together for almost eight months Rachel.” Steve supplied unsure of what her reaction was going to be. Rachel fell silent for a few moments letting the information process.  


“Does Grace know?” Rachel asked looking down at her still sleeping daughter.  


“She found by accident right after Matt left.” Danny sat up more rubbing his hand awkwardly across his neck. “Are you okay with this?” Danny finally asked motioning between him and Steve.  


“I’m shocked that I didn’t see it before. I mean so much makes sense now, but yes I’m okay with it. As long as Grace is happy and unaffected by it, then I have problem with it. Plus you deserve to be happy Daniel.” Danny nodded smiling softly at her reaching out to gently squeeze her hands.  


“Thanks Rachel.”  


“I’ll take Grace back to the house so you can get some proper sleep and you can pick her up when you’re released alright?” Danny nodded leaning forward and gently kissing Rachel’s cheek.  


“Thank you for coming here, it means a lot that you would come back just to take care of me.”  


“You’re welcome, I was looking for any reason to leave Maui.” Rachel replied smirking softly at Danny as she leaned down to wake Grace.  


“Here Rachel, I’ll carry her so you don’t have to wake her.” Rachel nodded watching Steve gingerly pick Grace up and follow Rachel out of the room.  


Once Grace was buckled into the back seat Steve shut the door and leaned against it crossing his arms. “Thank you for being so supportive of Danny and I and thank you for caring so much about Danny. I know that this a lot for you to take in, but I love Danny. I have for a long time and I promise that I’m not going to hurt him or Grace. I want you to know how serious I am about our relationship and how that affects Grace. I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure that Grace is okay.” Rachel nodded feeling how much Steve loved Danny.  


“Go take care of Danny Commander. Don’t forget to call me the moment he is released, I know that Grace will want to see him as soon as she can.”  


“I will Rachel and don’t hesitate to call if you need anything. Drive safe.” Rachel nodded giving Steve one last smile before starting the car and pulling away. Steve sighed and ran a hand down his face before making his way back to Danny’s room, already anticipating the rant he knew was sure to come.  


“What is wrong with us?” Danny asked the moment Steve stepped into the room. Steve stopped and looked at Danny confused as to what he was talking about.  


“Danno?” Steve asked as Danny motioned for Steve to take his original position on the bed.  


“We suck at keeping a secret. I mean this is the fourth time that we’ve accidentally outed our relationship. Seriously Steven, what is wrong with us?” Steve chuckled stilling Danny’s flying hands and shifting so he was lying on his back.  


“I just love you so much that I have a hard time keeping it to myself. Now go to bed you need rest, there’s a young girl that will want to see you the moment you’re released tomorrow.” Danny nodded and lightly kissed Steve before resting his head on his shoulder.  


Danny’s right, they do suck at keeping secrets. But so far those that had accidentally found out about them seemed supportive, it gave Steve confidence that when they do finally come clean about their relationship everyone else will be as supportive.


	5. Joe/Kamikono/The Governor

Danny used to joke that it was Steve who was unable to keep their relationship a secret, but in reality both of them were just as bad at hiding the intense love building between the two, intense love that was about to tested to hell and back. How was Danny going to handle possibly using the man he loved for the rest of his life? Could he keep himself in check, long enough to bring Steve home, or was he going to completely lose his mind trying to prove Steve’s innocence?  


Danny’s world came crashing down when he saw Steve being shoved into the backseat of an HPD car. He felt his heart drop when he saw that Chin was the one putting a handcuffed Steve into the car. “Chin! What the hell are you doing?!” Danny screamed rushing through the mess of HPD officers towards the car where Steve sat. Chin turned sighing at the utter betrayal and hurt look on Danny’s face.  


“My job Danny.” Chin replied hoping that Danny didn’t hate Chin for doing what he had to do.  


“We’re Five-0, why are you arresting your boss?” Danny yells trying to keep the tears welling up in his eyes at bay, he didn’t want Steve to see just how destroyed he was.  


“There is no Five-0 anymore Danny, it’s over. Steve’s under arrest for the murder of Laura Hills and Governor Jameson Danny.” Danny turned running a hand through his head ruining his slicked back locks.  


“Steve!” Danny exclaims placing his hands on the window in front of him. “Don’t worry babe, I’m gonna do whatever it takes to get you out, okay? I promise.” Steve nods wanting to lean his head against the window for some form of comfort from Danny. This whole mess is really his fault and he hates seeing the tears now openly falling down his face.  


“I’m sorry Danny. It wasn’t me, it was Wo Fat. It was Wo Fat, Danny.” Steve says loud enough for only Danny and Chin to hear him and Danny nods, knowing that although this is a fucked up situation that should never have happened Steve isn’t capable of killing the governor no matter how mad he was at her.  


“I have to take him to HPD, you can stop by and see him later Danny.” Chin says laying a hand on Danny’s shoulder to show him how much he hates having to do this to his two best friends. Danny nods knowing that Chin is only doing his job, no matter how much Danny hates it. Locking eyes with Steve one more time Danny stays rooted in his spot until Steve has left the governor’s mansion, his heart lying in pieces in front of him.  


Danny woke up the next morning feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. Steve’s house, which had become their house, felt incredibly empty to the detective. Danny had never been alone in Steve’s house and it was unnerving, Danny felt a sense of loss everywhere he went in the house. Sitting up in bed he knew that he was going to have a rough day, he had to call Mary and tell her what happened before she heard it from the news and he had to tell Grace. Thinking about Grace’s reaction made Danny put his head in his hands, he knew the news was going to kill his daughter and he was sure he wouldn’t make it out of the conversation without shedding a few tears with her daughter.  


“First things first, coffee, then ruin Mary’s day.” Danny spoke to the empty bedroom his heart clenching when he saw Steve’s swim trunks hanging over the edge of the hamper. His eyes welled up with tears and had to take several deep breaths before he could properly breathe and see through the veil of tears. Forcing himself up, Danny got into the shower hoping that he would wake up from this horrible nightmare.  


Danny sat in the kitchen, one hand gripping his coffee cup with a death like grip, and the other holding his phone just as tightly. He knew that Mary was not going to take the news well and he wouldn’t be surprised if Mary flew out here to help him, she was a McGarrett after all, and they always had a way to surprise Danny. Taking a deep breath Danny dial her number and with a shaking hand put the phone to his ear hoping for the strength to get through this phone call.  


“What’s wrong with Steve?” Mary asks sitting up in her bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  


“Mary.” Danny starts his voice hitching at the end of her name. Clearing his throat he tries again. “Steve’s alive, so you can relax a little bit. But he’s in a lot of trouble.” Mary relaxed hearing her idiotic brother hadn’t gotten himself killed.  


“What did he finally kill someone?” Mary joked chuckling a little bit but stopping abruptly when she hears Danny’s sharp intake of breath. “Danny, he didn’t really kill someone did he?” Mary’s panicked again her heart beginning to pound with nerves.  


“No, HPD thinks he killed the governor, but if I know Steven J. McGarrett as intimately as I do, he didn’t do it. Plus when Steve says he didn’t do it, he didn’t do it.” Mary nodded along with Danny, but stopped short at the word intimately.  


“Intimately, Danny?” Mary asked a grin spreading across her face. She knew that something was going on between Steve and Danny, she could feel the sexual tension from a mile away with those two.  


“He’s my partner Mary.” Danny quickly defends cursing is his head for his slip of the tongue. He didn’t think about what he was saying, his only thought was comforting Mary as he dropped the horrible news bomb on her about Steve. He didn’t think that she would focus in on one thing he said and use it against him, ‘Damn McGarretts.’ Danny thought to himself as Mary chuckled on the other end.  


“Probably in more ways than one huh?” Mary joked feeling a bit better by joking with Danny. “It’s okay Danny, I think it’s great. You and Steve are good for each other, you complement each other well. Plus I know that you’ll do whatever it takes to get Steve off.” Stopping herself, Mary chuckled at her double meaning.  


“Really Mary? How old are you? I mean geez your brother’s in jail facing murder charges and you’re making sex jokes. What is wrong with you McGarretts?” Danny rants his hand now free of his coffee cup and waving wildly in front of him.  


“It’s a defense mechanism detective, it’s how we cope with horrible situations. Now seriously, you’re going to clear Steve right?” Mary’s nervous now hoping that Danny will be able to help her brother because she couldn’t lose the only family she has left.  


“Mary I promise I’m going to do whatever it takes to prove Steve’s innocence. I love the man too much to let him be taken away from me by some sick sadistic vindictive son of a bitch.” Danny felt the anger boil within him thinking of Wo Fat and his latest tactic to take Steve down, but Wo Fat didn’t take into account the rage of one Daniel Williams.  


“Thanks for letting me know about Steve Danny, I wouldn’t be pissed hearing it from the news. I know that Steve’s in good hands, keep me updated and let me know when he’s released so I can come down.”  


“I promise Mary, and you don’t have to wait until he’s released it would be nice to have someone else in this house, it’s creepy by yourself.” Mary chuckled promising to see what she could do before hanging up the phone and leaving Danny to his thoughts. Feeling better about his phone call with Mary, Danny decided to head over to Rachel’s knowing that the sooner he told Grace, the sooner he could figure this whole mess out.  


Just as Danny had predicted Grace was devastated when she heard that her Step-Steve was in jail. She couldn’t understand why someone would want to frame him and why she couldn’t see him and when she began crying, both Danny and Rachel, couldn’t help but shed a few tears at the utter despair on Grace’s face.  
Steve sat in his cell going stir crazy. He wasn’t used to sitting still for long periods of time and pacing the short distance of his cell didn’t help his growing restlessness. Steve needed to be out there hunting down Wo Fat and making him pay for all the pain he’s put Steve through. He couldn’t do anything behind bars and he only hoped that Danny would be able to quickly prove he didn’t do it and get him out of this whole mess.  


“You’re got a visitor McGarrett.” Steve whipped his head towards the guard and looked at him quizzically. He wasn’t expecting any visitors, not even Danny, who had told him last night he didn’t think he could handle seeing him in his orange jumpsuit.  


“Who is it?” Steve asked after he had been handcuffed and led out of his cell and down the hallway.  


“Your partner, Detective Williams.” Steve bit back the smile at knowing that Danny was here to see him. No matter the reason, it was still a nice thought that Danny couldn’t stand not seeing him. It’s made Steve love the man even more. Instead of leading Steve to the general area, the guards led him down a hallway towards the rooms usually used for lawyers or detectives investigating cases. “We can only give you ten minutes Steve.” One of the guards said sounding like he was talking to a friend instead of a suspect.  


“Why are you being nice to me?” Steve asked as they made their way down the hallway.  


“You’re a good guy Steve and we just find it hard to believe that you would kill the governor.” He replied stopping him in front of a room, the other guard with him nodding his head.  


“Thanks.” Steve quietly replied before the guards slipped back into the detached personas. They opened the door and released Steve’s hand letting him walk into the room before shutting the door. Steve walked over towards Danny and without a second thought wrapped his arms tightly around Danny.  


“Thank God you’re still in one piece.” Danny joked breathing in Steve’s scent and letting his warm wash over him and help relax his tight muscles. “I was worried about you.”  


“I can take care of myself Danny, don’t worry about me. How’s the case coming?” Steve asked sitting in one of the chairs.  


“Kaye’s already looking into it, I had to call Mary and talk to Grace this morning.” Steve nodded knowing how hard it must have been for Grace.  


“How’d they take it?” Steve asked looking at his hands on the table.  


“Um well after I let it slip to Mary about us, she made some jokes and expressed her utmost trust in me ‘getting you off’.” Steve chuckled knowing that his sister would make jokes in this case. “She’s thinking about coming to visit when you get out.” Nodding Steve felt relieved that Mary wasn’t completely mad at him for this whole mess.  


“And Grace?” Steve hesitantly asked rubbing his hands awkwardly.  


“She’s upset and doesn’t really understand what’s going on.” Steve hung his head hating the fact that he could make his Gracie upset. Danny reached across the table and grabbed Steve’s hand squeezing gently. “Hey I’m gonna get you out of here I promise.” Steve nodded feeling insanely guilty about putting Danny through all of this.  


“You know Hesse is in here too right?” Steve asked/commented throwing a quick glance at the door wondering if the guards were listening in, when nothing happened Steve looked back at Danny.  


“Yeah I thought he would be, has he said anything to you?”  


“Not yet but I’m hoping to draw him out. I’m guessing that Wo Fat has some plan for him while I’m in here and I’m going to use that to my advantage.” Danny sighed not liking where Steve’s plan was going.  


“Steve, are you sure about this?”  


“Yeah Danny I am, I want him to attack. This way I’ll have a way out of here.” Danny sighed shaking his head.  


“What do you want me to do?” Danny asked knowing that he probably wasn’t going to like what Steve would ask him to do.  


“Nothing, I want you to be able to plead deniability. Once I’m out it’s only a matter of time before I either draw Wo Fat out from wherever he’s hiding or I figure out how they set me up.” Danny yet again shook his head letting it hang for a moment.  


“Fine, just be safe alright and please for the love of God do not do anything stupid. Yes this whole plan is stupid, but be safe in your stupidity okay?” Steve grinned shaking his head.  


“I promise Danno.” Danny yet again shook his head wondering why he had to love the crazy man in front of him. Before Danny could retort the guards knocked on the door, signaling to Steve it was time to go. “I’ll be safe, you continue investigating and I’ll see you soon.” Danny nodded letting Steve pull him into his arms and give him a quick kiss before the guards opened the door.  


“Don’t start any fights okay?” Danny joked as the guards cuffed Steve and led him from the room. “Thanks guys.” The guards nodded leaving Danny alone in the room.  


Danny left the jail, a man on a mission. He didn’t know who he could call to help him since Chin was back at HPD and Kono was under investigation by IA, so Danny needed help besides Kaye, who he didn’t completely trust. Finally as Danny reached the Camaro it hit him, Steve’s old commanding officer, Joe White was in Hawaii. He remembered Steve being excited when he heard that the man was going to be in town. So Danny took off searching for Joe White and hoping with complete faith that he could help him.  


Pulling up to the base Danny sends a silent prayer that Joe will be able to help him, before getting out of the car and making his way towards the tarmac where Joe’s plane should be landing.  


“Can I help you son?” Lieutenant Commander Joe White asked stopping in front of Danny.  


“Yes sir, I’m a friend of Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and I, more so he, needs your help.” Danny replied not wanting to allude to the true nature of their relationship because Joe was a Navy man and Danny didn’t know where he stood with the whole ‘Don’t Ask Don’t Tell’ repeal and all.  


“What happened?” Joe asked wondering how bad the situation really was.  


“He got arrested for allegedly killing the Governor of Hawaii.”  


“Did he do it?” Joe asked already knowing the answer and having some idea of who was actually behind her murder.  


“No, Wo Fat did.” Joe looked abruptly down at the blond detective and cocked his head to the side.  


“How do you know about Wo Fat son?” Joe didn’t think that McGarrett would trust just anybody with the information about Wo Fat and why he was gunning after Steve so hard.  


“I’m Steven’s partner of course I know about deranged psychos that are trying to kill him every couple of days.” Joe took in Danny’s defensive tone and the fire the flared in his blue eyes and it all made sense. He finally noticed the tension in Danny’s shoulders and nodded his head.  


“How long have you two been together?” Joe asked motioning for Danny to lead the way. Danny’s jaw fell open and he whipped his head towards Joe wondering how he had given it away.  


“Excuse me?” Danny asked holding his hands tightly at his side, the urge to send them flying strong.  


“I’m not stupid Danny, I can tell that you care deeply for Steve and judging by your hatred for Wo Fat, I can tell that you two are a lot closer than you would want people to think.” Danny snapped his mouth shut and sighed.  


“8 months.” Danny replied since there was no reason to bother denying it.  


“About time Steve settled down. Now what do you have so far?” Joe asked effectively ending the conversation and saving Danny from further embarrassment. Danny smiles and silently thanks the man as he tells them about everything they had being stuck in HQ.  


Walking up to HQ Danny doesn’t hesitate in pushing through the tape. He really doesn’t care about HPD and their rules, since they stupidly put Steve behind bars and could potentially hurt him even more with Steve’s asinine plan. Chin looks up from the evidence he’s looking through and steals himself for the fight he knows Danny is going to want.  


“You can arrest me later for breaking the tape Chin.” Danny sarcastically greets, not having the energy to really fight with Chin.  


“I brought a spare.” Chin replies holding up the roll of tape and smiling slightly at Danny.  


“So now you want to help? What happened to always having your Ohana’s back, huh?” Danny yells his mind overpowering his body.  


“I was only doing my job Danny.”  


“You could’ve let Five-0 investigate instead of running off to HPD.”  


“Alright boys that’s enough, you can pull each other’s hair later. We need to focus on freeing your man Danny.” If Danny weren’t so revved up he would have blushed but he couldn’t find himself to care.  


“It’s going to be hard to prove Steve’s innocence because the gun Wo Fat used to kill the governor has Steve’s finger prints on it and they found GSR on Steve’s clothing since he was so close to the Wo Fat.”  


“So we need to find another way to prove it, there has to be some evidence somewhere.” Danny exclaims jumping away from the table and beginning to pace.  


“Someone should go talk to Kaye and see what she knows about Wo Fat.”  


“I will, where’s she staying?” Joe asked waiting until Chin gave him the information before going off to have a chat with Agent Kaye. Chin and Danny stay behind talking about Kono before Danny gets the call he was hoping wouldn’t come.  


“What do you mean he was stabbed?!” Danny exclaims into the phone as he and Chin race to the jail to talk to Victor Hesse, the last person that Danny wants to be talking to.  


“I’ll talk to him if you want.” Chin tries to make his friend feel better but he knows that Danny wants to face the man head on, wants to hear it straight from the bastard’s mouth why he felt the need to mar Steve’s body.  


“No I’ll talk to the son of a bitch, I’ll be fine.” Danny seethes pushing his way towards Hesse’s cell. Once they get there, Chin takes over making Danny seem like the silent bad cop because he can see the way Danny’s fists are balled up at his side. He knows that he is just itching for a reason to lay a hand on the guy. Danny stands back silently watching, while his mind runs a mile a minute with all the possible scenarios that Steve could be in with a stab wound in his stomach and no one to go to.  


“I bet you were trying to save his life you idiot. But mark my words if he ends up dead, I’ll come for you and make you feel pain you’ve never imagined before, you got that?” Danny threatened quickly grabbing Hesse and slamming him up against the wall. “You got me asshole?!” Danny screamed slamming Hesse into the wall again. Hesse smirked slightly and nodded his head smoothing out his jumpsuit when Danny released him.  


“Your boyfriend will be fine detective.” Danny, who was on his way out of the door, stopped and turned back towards Hesse.  


“What did you just say?” He growled staying rooted in his spot.  


“Your boyfriend is going to be fine, it was a low stab to the abdomen, nothing too serious that won’t heal with stitches.” Danny laughed and shook his head. Hesse smirked wider thinking he had won when Danny flew across the room and punched Hesse, hitting him square in the jaw.  


“My boyfriend,” Danny began stressing the word carefully. “Is going to hunt you and Wo Fat down and end your sad excuse of a life, unless Wo Fat gets to you first. I’d be on the lookout, you never know who’s going to ‘accidently’ stab you.” Shoving Hesse away from him Danny turned striding quickly out of the room and shaking his hand out as he walked.  


“You feel better?” Chin asked leaning against the wall outside of Hesse’s cell. Danny smirked rubbing his hand a little bit and nodded, he felt amazing. “Good, now we can find Steve.”  


“I know where he is.” Danny muttered looking around to see if anyone was around them before leading Chin out of the jail and towards Max’s house because Steve needed medical attention and who better to go to than Max.  


Pulling up to Max’s house Chin looked towards Danny shaking his head. “It kind of makes sense he would show up here.” Danny nodded making his way into the house not waiting to see if Chin was following or not.  


Steve woke up on Max’s couch disorientated and in pain. He couldn’t remember what happened after he broke into the house. Glancing around he groaned while trying to sit up, which immediately grabbed the attention of the three people in the room. “Ah you’re awake.” Max commented going over to the couch and checking on Steve’s stitches.  


“You are a crazy Neanderthal, do you know that? What were you thinking escaping from the ambulance, you could have hurt yourself.” Danny ranted quickly making his way towards his lover and lifting his chin so Steve was looking at him. “How are you feeling?”  


“Like I’ve been stabbed.” Steve joked trying to sit up again and failing. Danny sighed reaching down carefully and helping Steve shift so he was sitting up.  


“You scared the hell out of McGarrett.”  


“I’m sorry.” Steve murmured pulling Danny down by his hand so they were face to face. “I had to get out.” Danny nodded resting his forehead against Steve’s for a moment completely forgetting about the other two in the room.  


Max turned to Chin shocked at the intimacy of the two partners in front of him. “You’re not surprised by this?” Max asked glancing back at Steve and Danny who were talking softly to each other, while Danny held tightly onto Steve’s bicep.  


“I accidently overhead them on the phone during a case a couple of months ago.”  


“It does make sense though.” Chin nodded knowing that his two bosses were made for each other.  


“Hey lovebirds, I hate to break up the reunion but I would not like to be caught with a fugitive so how about we get a move on and end this whole nightmare, yeah?” Chin asked breaking the intense conversation going on between Danny and Steve.  


“Sorry.” Danny blushed rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly; he didn’t mean to get so absorbed with Steve that he kind of forgot the reason why Steve was lying on Max’s couch. Steve just shook his head his hand still resting on Danny’s hip and holding on tightly.  


“Alright so we need a new car to get around because HPD knows Danny’s Camaro and they’re sure to stop it to check and see if Steve’s in the car. So where can we get a car that HPD isn’t on the manhunt for?” As if they could each read the other’s mind, all three turned towards Max eyeing him with smirks spread across their faces. Max looked unsure for only a moment until he learned that he would get to drive Danny’s Camaro.  


“Stay down will you? What part of not being seen do you not comprehend?” Danny complained for the umpteenth time since they had gotten into Max’s car.  


“I’m sorry, its cramped back here and I just want to get this over with.” Danny sighed and reached back with one hand lightly squeezing Steve’s knee.  


“I know babe, don’t worry. By the way Joe knows.” Danny quickly spoke returning both his hands to the wheel and scanning around them for any signs of HPD.  


“I knew he’d figure it out, plus we’re not the best at keeping this a secret so why bother anymore? The most important people already know and once this is over we’ll tell the governor.”  


“Are you sure about this?” Danny asked knowing what the revelation to the public of their relationship would mean for Steve’s career in the Navy.  


“I’ve been surer of anything since I decided to join the Navy. I’m tired of hiding this, it’s getting too stressful to hide it.”  


“Alright babe, as soon as you are a free man we’ll tell the governor.” Steve smiled as Danny glanced in the rearview mirror. “Now get the fuck down or else we’ll be sitting in jail together and I, my Super SEAL, will not do well in prison.” Steve shook his head and shifted down further in the seat away from the windows.  


Now that Danny and Steve were clear on the future of their relationship it was time to end this miserable nightmare so that they could move on with their lives and relationship. Of course, since it was Danny and Steve, it wasn’t as easy as they thought. Once they arrived at Kamekona’s all hell seems to break loose in a matter of an hour. First Danny has to deal with Jenna, who he feels is partly to blame for getting them into this mess, and then Chin and Danny are breaking into the governor’s mansion to find some camera that may or may not be there. This, of course, leaves Joe and Steve holed up at Kamekona’s shaved ice shop, which if found there will not end well for either Kamekona or Steve. Steve can only hope that they find the camera so that Steve can be let off the hook.  


Hearing the sirens and seeing the shop surrounded by cop cars makes Steve’s heart drop. He thought for sure, they were more careful. But it’s just his luck that they found him before Danny and Chin came back with the evidence.  


Pulling up to Kamekona’s Danny is fed up. He’s got proof that Steve is innocent in the palm of his hand and he will be damned if they even lay one hand on Steve. “STOP!” Danny yells jumping out of the car and running up to where the detectives have already busted through the door and are pointing their guns at Steve. “Put your fucking guns down!” Danny yells again glaring at anyone within his vicinity. He is fed up with people pointing their guns at his man, and he’ll be damned if one of them ‘accidently’ fires their weapon. “If one of you even thinks about ‘accidently pulling the trigger’ I will hurt you. Put them down.”  


“Put your weapons down officers.” Lt. Governor Denning commands as he comes up behind Danny. Danny turns and smiles in relief at the Governor. He knew it was a smart idea to call him on their way over here. "Detective Williams, you said on the phone that you had the evidence needed to clear McGarrett?” Danny nods and puts the flash drive into the computer pulling the feed up. Everyone watches as Steve enters the room gun drawn not seeing how this clears him, until they see someone else, Wo Fat, enter the room and pull the trigger thus framing Steve. He has barely hit pause before he’s turning towards HPD with the meanest glare on his face.  


“As you’ll see Governor, this video explicitly shows that Steven did not pull the trigger, thus making him innocent.” Danny states accentuating the word innocent for the HPD officers who had thought otherwise.  


“Yes Detective I believe it does. Commander McGarrett I offer my sincerest apologies for the confusion and you’re ordeal.”  


“I want Five-0 reinstated with all of my team reinstated and cleared of all charges that may be pending against them.” Steve replied wanting nothing less than his team back together and cleared of all their wrong doings.  


“I’ll give you Five-0, but Officer Kalakaua is being investigated by IA and I can’t override them. Also there will be limits to Five-0 now, no more full immunity and means. You’ll have some rules to adhere to.” Steve turns towards Danny, seeming to have a silent conversation before Steve shakes his head agreeing to the Governor’s terms.  


“There is one more thing that I would like to discuss in private with you.” Steve adds as an afterthought. Denning looks at Steve for a moment trying to figure out what they would have to talk about, until he notices the proximity that he and Detective Williams seem to share and the way that Steve’s fingers seem to subconsciously reach out looking Danny’s hand. Smiling softly he nods for his security to clear the room. Once their alone, Steve and Danny share one more look, as if they are making sure of what they’re about to do.  


“What is on your mind Commander?”  


“I thought it was important for you to know that Danny and I are together in a romantic relationship and have been for the past 8 months.” Steve looks over at Danny and reaches out, grabbing his hand to pull him closer to his body. Dennings watches with a small smile spread across his face.  


“I was wondering when this was going to happen.” He jokes lightening the obvious tension coming from the two in front of him. “Since it seems as if this hasn’t affected your relationship, I don’t see the problem with it. As long as it doesn’t affect Five-0 or your team members it shouldn’t be a problem, correct?”  


“Yes sir, it will not affect the daily operations of Five-0 and our team has already been made aware of our relationship.”  


“By accident of course.” Danny pipes up earning a laugh from the Governor and Steve.  


“Alright then, take some time off to heal Commander and Detective? I expect that you and Officer Kelly will be back to work tomorrow. I’ll be in touch.” Steve and Danny both nod exhaling as the Governor leaves them alone.  


“Well that went well.” Danny remarks leaning into Steve’s good side letting his warmth wash over him.  


“I told you it would Danno, now how about beers on the beach?” Danny smiles and nods letting Steve led them out of the room. No one seems to have a problem with their relationship so far, so it might be time to stop hiding it.


	6. And the One Time It Was On Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This loosely follows I Helu Pu just the way that I think it should’ve gone.

For a short time after the whole “Steve in prison” episode and the whole “Super SEAL goes to North Korea” episode, Danny had felt at peace with things. He and Steve were ‘out’ to those that mattered to them (or in the governor’s case needed to know) and they were very accepting of their relationship. Danny was actually beginning to think of Hawaii as home and was falling into a peaceful rhythm between work and life.   


It was nice not to have to hide his smiles when Steve did something sweet like bring him coffee when he refilled his cup or brought him lunch without prompting. He didn’t have to always be thinking of how close he and Steve were and if someone was going to see that they were much closer than they should have been for partners. It was like breathing easier since Danny was now allowed to be his normal ‘in love’ self. Although they did not need to flaunt their relationship, doing those sickeningly oversweet couple-like things that some are apt to do, they were subtle in their affections.   


This peace though was disturbed the moment that Agent Lori Weston came into their life.   


The moment that Danny had laid eyes on her he knew that she was going to be trouble (he seemed to be having this feeling a lot when new people tried to join Five-0). She was glancing far too often at Steve. In her defense, Danny has to remind himself, she most likely wasn’t aware of the relationship between himself and Steve. He’s guessing that Steve didn’t divulge that information when they met before they landed their case. Which Danny can understand, but she’s been with them for a few weeks now. If she was the great profiler she was cracked up to be, she should have noticed the clues that there was more than a working relationship between the two in command. She had even made the now classic marriage joke (said joke was the reason that Danny and Steve had finally gotten together).   


So really her probation period is over, she should know that Steve is off limits.   


Of course, Steve is completely oblivious to her feelings. He can’t see the ‘eye sex’ that Danny claims she gives him at least three to four times a day. Or see the way in which she seems to walk too closely to Steve, usually pushing Danny out of the way since Danny usually walked closely to Steve. He didn’t believe Danny when he said that Lori was spending a lot of her downtime finding ways to get Steve’s attention or hang out in his office. Steve thought she was just trying to get a handle on how they did things in Five-0.   


It was only natural that a fight would ensue due to their inability to see where the other was coming from. Said fight was a bad one, probably the worst fight that Danny and Steve have ever had to date in their relationship (fights before they started this relationship are not counted anymore since they were pre-McDanno as Kono has labeled them). This fight was so bad that Danny stormed out sputtering claims about how McGarrett (he was no longer Steve or Steven) was actually enjoying and encouraging her flirting. He didn’t see the problem with Lori hugging him after they had rescued him from North Korea (which was the straw that broke Danny’s resolve to let it slide). He was so mad that he willingly spent the night at Rachel’s, which sent off a huge warning flair to Kono and Chin when they finally learned what happened.   


Walking into the office that morning it was obvious that something was wrong with the bosses; Kono could feel the tension around her so thick it was almost suffocating. A quick glance into their respective offices proved Kono’s point; Danny and Steve weren’t talking to each other. She walked into her office and waited watching closely for any indications as to what had caused the rift between McDanno; she hoped Chin had some idea of what was going on.   


Chin walked into the office and stopped, it was too quiet. It wasn’t unusual to walk in and see Steve and Danny playfully arguing by the smart table or watching funny videos online while they enjoyed their breakfast. Even when they were working cases Steve and Danny would usually be bouncing ideas or talking about their case. So the silence alone sets off the warning bells that something is seriously wrong. Bee lining for Kono’s office he keeps his eyes glued for any signs of what happened.   


“What’s with the silence cuz?” Chin asked glancing at her quickly before diverting his attention across towards Danny and Steve’s offices.   


“I don’t know, I thought you would know. I mean they were fine yesterday right?” Kono replied racking her brain for any signs that something was wrong the previous day. They had just wrapped a case and Steve did seem preoccupied, but they were at least smiling at each other when they left HQ yesterday.   


“Besides being tired and dealing with child pedophiles, no there didn’t seem to be anything wrong.” Kono nodded as they both seemed to be trained on one of their bosses ready for something to happen. Kono scrutinized every little movement desperately trying to find a solution to the now deafening silence. For minutes, which felt like hours, the cousins watched as their bosses pretended to be working and Kono felt hope slipping that they would ever know what happened.   


Until that is Lori walked in.   


Kono watched as Danny’s eyes narrowed at the oblivious Lori and suddenly it all made sense. She had known from the first case they worked together that Lori had a thing for Steve. It wasn’t hard to see that Steve was attractive and not a bad catch. Kono would admit for a short time (before she noticed the attraction between her bosses) to entertaining a fantasy or two about Steve. But she wised up and knew that Steve and Danny were endgame. Lori, she guesses, has yet to realize this point.   


“I got it.” Kono whispered glancing sideways at Chin. Chin turned following Danny’s gaze and smiled broadly.   


“Ah so Lori is the reason that mom and dad are fighting.” Kono nodded laughing quietly at Chin’s remark.   


“Yep, she has been flirting pretty heavily with the bossman and most likely Danny brought it up and Steve probably didn’t know what he was talking about.”   


“It must have been a bad fight if they’re not talking to each other.”   


“Do we intervene? Or let them work it out for themselves?” Kono asked watching Lori grab her freshly made cup of coffee and wander towards Steve’s office.   


“Let Danny cool down and Steve come to his senses and if they’re not talking by end of day or come to us for advice, we’ll do something.”   


“I’ll find the room to lock them in.” Kono replied shifting her gaze away from Danny when he looked into her office. Chin nodded standing up and making his way toward his own office greeting Lori on the way, who still didn’t seem to notice anything was wrong. “Tonight is going to be very interesting.” Kono said to her now empty office as she set out finishing her report for their most recent case.   


Danny sat in his office attempting to get work done, but found he was glancing over into Steve’s office more times than usual. He didn’t like the tension that had settled around the two of them, or the fact that they had fought in general. He was just so upset that Steve didn’t think that Lori was flirting with him and had almost accused Danny of making it all up just to stir up some drama. Danny was not the type to make things up for some drama, he had enough drama with his job he didn’t need it with his relationship.   


Finally after spending a majority of the morning cooped up in his office Danny pushed back from his desk and moved to get up when Lori appeared in front of him, making her way into Steve’s office. When Steve looked up with a small smile as she entered the office Danny sighed feeling a little defeated and needing to get out of the stuffy office for awhile.   


Steve looked up when Lori walked in smiling softly to be polite. He had thought for a moment that it was Danny coming into his office. He had wanted to talk to Danny all morning, needing to apologize for the way he acted last night. But he knew that he would have to wait until Danny came to him because Steve didn’t want to risk setting Danny off again. He really didn’t want to be dealing with Lori right now, since she was the whole reason his partner wasn’t talking to him or even living with him at the moment.   


“Hey Lori what’s up?” Steve asked leaning forward on his elbows.   


“Not much, I just wanted to come say hi.” Steve nodded giving her a tight lipped smile, silently hoping that she would quickly leave so that he could suffer Danny’s silence in peace. Steve needed to figure out how to make up to Danny and celebrate their first Valentine’s Day together. Steve had a hard enough time with the romance and showing of affection he didn’t need Lori making his life even more difficult. “Are you excited for the ball tonight?” Lori asked taking a seat in the chair in front of Steve smiling broadly at him. Steve bit back the urge to sigh as she sat down in front of him, his hopes of this being a quick conversation dashed.   


“I’m always happy to do things for charity.” Steve replied wondering how he could be polite and still get her out of his office without causing a major incident.   


“Are you bringing anyone?” Lori asked shyly toying with the hem of her shirt. Steve stops thinking about it for a moment, he wasn’t sure if he and Danny were going in the first place, but since they weren’t speaking he doubted they would be.   


“Nope, I’m going stag tonight.” Steve replied in a tone he hoped came off as happy to be going alone. He really hoped that Lori wouldn’t ask or say anything about them going together. The last thing Steve wanted to do was piss Danny off anymore than he already has by showing up to the charity ball with Lori.   


“What a shame.” Lori jokes smirking softly at Steve. Steve tightly smiled spying Chin moving from his office starring right into Steve’s and he finally saw his chance.   


“If you say so, now if you’ll excuse me I need to talk to Chin.” Before she could reply Steve shot up and out of his chair quickly fleeing his office almost jogging towards Chin. “Can I talk to you?” Steve asks grabbing his elbow and pulling him back into his office.   


“Come to your senses yet?” Chin asked watching Lori looking into Chin’s office a confused look on her face.   


“What do you know?” Steve asked suddenly wondering if Danny had gone to him to vent about their fight.   


“I know that you two aren’t talking and that it probably has something to do with Lori. It’s not hard to see that much.” Steve sighed and ran a hand over his face.   


“Does she really have a thing for me? Am I really that blind that I can’t see that she’s flirting with me?” Steve asked.   


“Yeah brah she’s got it bad for you. It’s pretty sad to watch her try and flirt with you sometimes, especially when Danny’s right there.” Steve shook his head wondering how could have missed the signs. “As for the whole not being able to see it, you’ve only got eyes for Danny so it makes sense that you wouldn’t notice anybody flirting with you.”   


“I really screwed up didn’t I?” Steve asked glancing into Danny’s empty office with a forlorn expression on his face.   


“I don’t think so. I saw Danny’s face when he left; he looked more hurt than angry. You need to set Lori straight Steve. I know that you and Danny aren’t exactly telling people that you’re together but not exactly hiding it either. So you need to set her straight, if you don’t it’s only going to escalate and I don’t want to see Danny completely snap, man’s been through enough.”   


“I know.” Steve remembered Danny sticking his neck out there to clear him and risking his life to rescue Steve from North Korea. He owed a lot to Danny. “Tell me how to fix this.” Steve begged looking at the older man with utter sadness and fear in his eyes. “You know more about relationships than I do.”   


“First you need to set Lori straight. Then you apologize to Danny for being a complete ass and spend however much money needed to give him a fantastic Valentine’s Day. I would suggest though that you wait until after the ball tonight. Danny needs a little bit more time to cool off.” Steve nodded knowing just how long Danny could remain angry about something.   


Danny sat outside of the palace underneath one of the large trees letting the fresh air clear his head. He didn’t know what he expected this morning when he got to work. He wasn’t expecting to already see Steve sitting in his office, looking like he was working. It felt almost as if the previous day had no effect what-so-ever on Steve and it hurt seeing him so unaffected while Danny was still upset. The icing on the cake was Lori walking into his office and seeing him smile at her, fake or not, the man smiled at her.   


“Hey brah.” Kono greeted sitting down next to Danny. “You alright?”   


“I’m fine Kono.” Danny immediately replied hoping that he sounded fine.   


“Yeah okay. I felt the tension this morning Danny, you and Steve have a fight?” Kono asked giving Danny a look that told him she knew more than she was sharing.   


“I’m too afraid of your roundhouse kick to even try and lie, so yeah we had a fight.” Kono smiled laughing quietly at him before turning serious again.   


“It’s about a Lori, isn’t it?” Danny whipped his head towards Kono wondering how much she really knew. “It’s no secret that woman has the hots for bossman and you also glared at her this morning when she walked in, kinda gave it away.” Danny sighed and hung his head hating that his fight seemed to be affecting the office.   


“He just doesn’t see it. He thinks I’m making the whole thing up! He basically implied that I wanted to bring some drama into my life, as if my job doesn’t have enough drama.” Kono nodded her head completely understanding how Danny felt.   


“Maybe I should have set Lori straight from the get-go because she’s had a thing for him from the start. Woman must be hella oblivious to not see the fact that you guys are together. I mean geez even suspects and witnesses have noticed it, so that woman is stubborn to say the least.”   


“It’s almost like Steve enjoys her flirting with him with the way he’ll compliment her or smile at her sometimes.”   


“Danny, that’s not true at all. Steve loves you even if he hasn’t said anything yet. You can just tell by the way he acts around you. He’s also not Rachel, he’s not going to leave you then go for someone better, because for him there is no one better than you. You just need to give him some time to figure it out and make it right. I know he’ll get it, he’s probably talking to Chin about it right now.” Danny smiled softly and nodded figuring that Steve would be more apt to go to Chin than Kono. “You guys gonna be okay?” Kono asked a few moments later a tinge of worry in her voice.   


“I refuse to let her break us up, that would give her what she wants. So yeah Steve and I are going to be fine as soon as the Neanderthal pulls his head out of his ass long enough to see what’s been going on this whole time.” Kono laughed leaning against Danny as she left.   


“It’s good to see the old ranting Danny back. Come on let’s go grab some lunch I’m starving and we could use some time out of the office.” Danny stood extending his hand to help Kono up and headed towards her car Danny going on about the perfect lunch if he were in Jersey. While Danny was busy raving about some pizza place that Kono’s sure she’ll probably never visit, Kono quickly sends a text to Chin letting him know that she’s taking her lunch with Danny suggesting maybe Chin do the same for Steve.   


Steve spent the rest of the day in his office avoiding everyone while he worked on quickly setting up what he hoped would be the best Valentine’s Day that Danny has ever had. He only hoped that he could convince Danny to spend the day with him since he wasn’t sure if Danny and he would be talking. He only hoped that he could make it all right tonight at the charity ball because he was going a tad bit crazy. His days just weren’t the same without his Danno.   


Danny sighed as he finished tying his tie. He had really hoped that Steve would have talked to him before the end of the day. He thought he would be home getting ready with Steve, but Steve had left early that afternoon without even acknowledging that Danny was right across the hallway. It was disheartening to see him fly out of his office like his ass was on fire and not even look at Danny. He knew that the fight was bad but he thought for sure that Steve would have forced his way into Danny’s office and at least tried to get him to forgive him, not like Danny was still mad, he was actually not angry anymore. Kono had helped him figure out that he was more angry and upset at Lori than he was at Steve, because like she said Steve never really knew when people were flirting with him, so Danny couldn’t hold it against Steve that he had no idea Lori had it bad for him.   


“Wow Danny you look very handsome.” Rachel complimented standing in the doorway of the guest room Danny was currently using.   


“Thanks Rachel.” Danny turned back from the mirror and smiled at his ex. “Also thanks for being so kind as to let me use your guest room.” Rachel waved her hand dismissively and stepped forward reaching out to straighten his tie.   


“I’d like to think that we are friends Danny. Have you talked to Steve yet?”   


“No he flew out of the office early this afternoon before we could fix things. I don’t think tonight will go any better because he wouldn’t risk causing a scene in front of a bunch of strangers. So I’ll probably be back here later on tonight.” Rachel smiled sadly at him and laid her hands on his shoulders.   


“Maybe it’s time to make the first move Daniel.” Danny smiled and chuckled softly at her tone of voice, the tone of voice she usually reserved for Grace when she was acting out.   


“Yes mom.” Rachel smirked and lightly smacked Danny’s shoulder. “I’ll try.” Danny conceded giving her an honest smile.   


“That’s all the matters.” Danny smiled again and lightly kissed Rachel’s cheek before leaving the room to say goodbye to Grace.   


Steve stood in front of the mirror struggling to get this tie to lie right. His fingers seemed to deft to move properly, sighing he let go of the tie letting it fall untied around his neck and turned away from the mirror, it would have to wait until he saw Kono or Chin since his fingers didn’t want to tie the damn thing.   


Danny smirked when he saw Steve walking towards them with his tie unmade. It warmed his heart to see that he was that flustered that he couldn’t even tie a simple tie. “Here you big goof.” Danny joked meeting Steve halfway and reaching out to quickly knot his tie. Steve smiled broadly at him and stood still as Danny fixed his tie. “Here now you look like a Handsome Neanderthal.” Danny smirked at him and patted his tie once it was tucked into his jacket completing Steve’s straight out of GQ magazine, look.   


“Thank you Danny.” Steve replied reaching up and grabbing Danny’s hand which was patting his chest. “I guess I just needed the master’s touch huh?” Steve joked sighing in relief when Danny’s eyes twinkled in delight and he chuckled low enough for only Steve to hear.   


“I think you just wanted me to touch you.” Danny replied glancing around to see who was around them before nodding with his head towards an empty corridor. Steve being the trained man that he is also glances around giving Danny a few seconds head start before following. Steve walks down the corridor a few moments before he sees Danny standing in a desolate corner wringing his hands.   


“I’m sorry.” Steve blurts out his hands reaching out grabbing Danny’s. “I’m sorry that I’m so focused on you and my job that I don’t notice other people flirting with me right in front of you. I in no way like her or appreciate her flirting. I’m pretty sure that she tried asking me to be her date for tonight and it makes me uncomfortable knowing that someone on my team is so taken with me that she can’t see how I feel about you.” Steve stopped and finally made eye contact with Danny.   


“And how do you feel about me?” Danny asked stepping closer to Steve, their hands now intertwined.   


“I love you.” Steve whispered closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against Danny’s. They’ve been together for almost a year now and Steve’s been in love with Danny from the beginning but it’s the first time that Steve’s actually putting the three words together.   


“I love you too.” Danny replies his hands now lying against Steve’s neck, his fingers toying with the hair there. “I’ve probably known from day one but I wanted to wait until you said it first. I needed to know that you were just as committed to this as I was. I’m sorry for getting so angry with you the other night. I should’ve known that you wouldn’t have any idea of what I was saying; I know that you don’t really pick on other people hitting on you.”   


“It’s over now, I promise I’ll talk to her and make sure she knows that I’m interested in the slightest bit. You are the only person that I need in my life.” Danny smiled hotly pressing his lips against Steve’s.   


“I think we’ve reached a milestone Steven.” Steve pulls back his eyebrow arched wondering what Danny could possibly be talking about. “You just spent the past five minutes talking about feelings that’s a new record for you.” Steve chuckled and smiled shaking his head at his partner.   


“I guess you’re rubbing off on me huh?” Steve joked smirking lightly.   


“Hmm I do like to rub on you.” Danny replied walking away before Steve fully caught his own double meaning and Danny’s suggestive reply. It’s not until Danny’s a good twenty feet away that it dawns on Steve and he’s taking off down the hallway towards Danny.   


“I hope that means you’re coming home with me tonight, I have this itch that only you seem to be able to scratch.” Steve whispered hotly in his ear before lightly kissing behind his ear and walking away. Danny shuddered a little bit smiling at the thought of properly making up with Steve later.   


Of course their best laid plans never seem to work out the way they should since they somehow managed to snag a case.   


“I swear I’m being punished.” Danny whined as he and Steve rode the elevator up to their victim’s floor.   


“Think of it as incentive to solve this case quickly.” Steve replied feeling Danny’s frustration. Not only had they managed to catch a case, they were being told what to do by the Governor, Lori was lying it on pretty thick since she was the one pulled away with Steve, instead of Danny, and Steve wasn’t even allowed to do everything he needed to solve this case. Steve was just as frustrated and irritated as Danny.   


To make matters worse, while Danny and Steve were searching the crime scene Steve finds clues leading towards the roof. In hindsight, Steve probably should have set Danny out to talk to the guy because really flying off a roof to catch a guy, who really wanted to kill himself, was not the smartest thing to do. Thankfully there was a balcony that padded his fall, but really that was only the beginning of things to go wrong in this case.   


“I swear you’re trying to kill me!” Danny ranted his hands flying in front of him. “What were you thinking jumping off the roof like that? Were you trying to give me a heart attack? I should have you committed because you really are insane.” Steve smiled happy to see the fire back in his partner’s eyes and grabbed his protesting ribs as they made their way down the stairs.   


“I’m sorry Danny; I honestly didn’t really think that one through. I think that the pain my ribs and pretty much all over is punishment enough. You can give me the full blown lecture later okay?” Danny paused for a moment his eyes narrowing, searching Steve’s eyes for a moment before throwing his hands up in the air and nodding.   


“Fine, just don’t get yourself even more hurt okay?” Steve nodded silently promising that he would at least try not to get hurt again.   


That promise only lasted for ten hours. Danny’s heart stopped when he saw Lori kneeling on the street and Steve’s still legs on the ground next to her. “Steven!” Danny screamed running over to his partner. Kono stopped him holding him back as Lori cradled Steve’s bloody head.   


“The ambulance is on its way, we don’t want to make any injuries worse.” Danny stared at her for a moment but nodded.   


“I’ll ride to the hospital with him.” Lori said once the ambulance pulled up. Danny glared at her wondering who the hell she thought she was.   


“I’m going to the hospital with my boyfriend, not you.” Danny seethed pushing her away from the paramedics and talking to them about his preexisting injuries that he had less than twelve hours ago. Lori watched slightly angry and confused as Danny got into the ambulance and grabbed Steve’s hand. She wanted to ask Kono what that was about but they had a job to do.   


When Steve came to in the hospital a little bit later, Danny was right there next to him. He didn’t care that they were in the middle of the case or that the Governor was most likely going to rip them a new one, all Danny cared about was the fact that Steve had been hit by a car.   


“Hey babe, you had worried there for a moment.” Danny stood up leaning over the railing of Steve’s hospital bed his hand cupping Steve’s face. “I guess it’s too much to ask that you promise not to get hurt anymore huh?”   


“I think it follows me.” Steve whispered sitting up and wincing at the pain coursing through his head.   


“Yeah well Lori didn’t help matters either.” Danny can’t help but grit his teeth at the mention of her.   


“I’m fine Danny. Let’s focus on that.” Steve tries to sooth Danny running his hand up and down Danny’s arm.   


“Steven you were hit by a car! You are not fine! You’ve been injured twice in the past day, that’s not okay.” Danny gripped the railing hard trying to keep from completely flying off the handle. Steve reached up and pulled Danny down to him shutting him up the best way possible. Danny froze a moment when Steve first kissed him before responding, pouring all of his fear and relief into one kiss.   


Lori walked in hoping to apologize to Steve for his accident and stopped when she saw Steve and Danny mid kiss. She couldn’t help but wonder if Steve’s accident was the catalyst for their sudden kissing. Part of her was also a little hurt by the scene in front of her, she thought for sure that she and Steve were on the same page with their flirtation, and that she should be the one giving Steve that comfort kiss.   


“Um guys.” Lori cleared her throats feeling uncomfortable when Steve and Danny broke apart neither embarrassed by being caught. “We got a hit on the DNA.” Steve nodded sitting up fully in the hospital bed looking to Danny to make sure they’re okay. Danny nods and comes to stand next to him in case he’s still feeling dizzy.   


They solve the case without another mention of Lori’s crush on Steve. Danny thinks that maybe she’s gotten the hint when she walked in on them in the hospital. But of course, Danny has more important things on his mind, like potentially losing his job, to care about her feeling towards his partner.   


Steve is finalizing the plans for Valentine’s Day when Lori walks into this office. “Hey Steve, can I talk to you?” Steve looks up and sighs, thinking for a only moment that she’s going to try to hit on him again.   


“Sure, what’s up?” Steve asks hoping that Danny isn’t going to walk in on them at any minute. The last thing he needs to have another huge fight with Danny after they’ve come this far.   


“I wanted to thank you for giving me the opportunity to work with you and your team. I’ve enjoyed the time I’ve spent as a part of Five-0.” She starts toying with the envelopes in her hands. “I wanted to give you these, open the top one first.” Steve looks at the envelopes and opens the top one. Pulling out the season tickets Steve can’t help but smile. He remembers trying to outbid Danny for the tickets, they both would have ended up winning. He’s confused as to why Lori had bid on them and why she was giving them to him, unless she wanted him to go with him.   


“Lori-“   


“Open the second one.” She cuts him off not really wanting to have that awkward conversation about why she bid on them. When she placed the bid on the tickets she thought that she and Steve could go together. It would be a chance for them to hang out outside the office and maybe Steve would see how good they could be together. That was before she saw Danny holding Steve’s hand in the ambulance, the kiss in the hospital, and her conversation with Kono about the real nature of Danny and Steve’s relationship.   


Steve opened the envelope quickly scanning the letter. He looked up in shock when he realized it was her letter of resignation.   


“When I joined Five-0 I was told that I had to choose between Hawaii and Five-0. I let my feelings for you cloud my judgment and I let a lot of things slide. Almost causing an International Incident was the last straw for the Governor, so he gave me the ultimatum of Five-0 or Hawaii. Since I chose Five-0 the Governor thought that I would be better off going back to homeland security. I’m ready to go home.” Steve nodded suddenly feeling bad for the past couple of days about how he felt about her.   


“I should’ve told you from the beginning that Danny and I were together. I’m sorry that the actions of Five-0 have led to you having to resign from our team. But I think that you’ll do much better in Homeland Security, it must be hard being away from your family and friends. You were a valuable member to the team for the short time you were here.” Lori nodded an awkward silence falling between them before Lori finally left the office leaving Steve alone.   


Danny walked in moments after Lori had cleaned out her office. Steve was sitting behind his desk staring at something on his desk. “Hey babe, you left early this morning.” Steve looked up and smiled as Danny came in and sat on the edge of his desk next to Steve.   


“Yeah I wanted to get a head start on this mountain of paperwork.” Danny nodded looking at the envelopes in front of Steve.   


“What’s that?” Danny asked motioning with his coffee mug.   


“One is Lori’s resignation letter, you can thank the governor for that, and the other is the season tickets you were trying to outbid me on, also courtesy of Lori.” Danny nodded again letting the information sink in.   


“Ya know in a weird way I’m happy she’s gone, because really we’re the fantastic four not the fabulous five, but I’m also upset because she really did come in handy from time to time.” Steve laughed at Danny’s words and looked up at him.   


“You’re happy she’s gone because now you’ve got me all to yourself again.”   


“Damn straight I did. Why do you think that I purposely dropped the boyfriend card when you got hurt?”   


“I thought that was an accidental slip of the tongue?” Steve asked smirking up at Danny.   


“Hell no babe, that was all on purpose.” Steve laughed loudly and leaned up to kiss Danny. Sometimes you have to do things on purpose to get your message across.   



End file.
